Little Hotchner
by CeeCee333
Summary: Jack Hotchner decides it's time for two BAU members to get together. Oneshot. M/G mentions of Emily/Hotch.


_I don't own anything. Wah! _

Yeah I have no clue why I wrote this, but I love Jack Hotchner so this is a One-Shot.

Derek Morgan had waited a long time for this day to come. He chuckled to himself knowing for a fact his mother was starting to seriously doubt this day would arrive.

Derek was almost completely dressed except for his tux jacket. He was currently placing his father's silver cufflinks that were in the shape of the letter M.

Derek's hands were shaking slightly and he was having trouble getting the second link on. Derek looked up and saw Jack walk towards him.

Derek sighed and asked, "Hey, little Hotchner, can you help me out?"

Jack smiled and said, "Sure, Uncle Derek."

Jack tugged Morgan's sleeve and held it still. Derek finally got the cufflink to stay.

Derek ruffled Jack's hair and said, "Thanks."

Jack smiled brightly and said, "No problem. I undid my tie, and daddy told me to leave it alone."

Derek bent his knees until he was eye level with Jack. Morgan took the tie and draped it around Jack's neck, then proceeded to tie it.

Jack made sure to stand as still as possible, and once Jack's tie was back in place he reached in his black jacket pocket and pulled out a handful of Jelly Bean's that Derek snuck into Jack's suit pocket.

Jack smiled as he watched Derek silently stick out his hands for a few of the tiny treats.

They sat in silence side by side waiting for Hotch to knock on the door.

They quietly munched on Jelly Beans when there was a quick rap on the door. Hotch walked in and smiled as he noticed that both Morgan and Jack's mouths were multicolored.

Hotch chuckled and said, "Morgan, you might want to wipe your mouth."

Derek grinned and said, "It looks like I got smacked in the mouth by a rainbow, huh?"

Jack giggled and said, "Uncle Derek, that's Skittles."

Derek reached for a nearby napkin and wiped his mouth, then handed one to Jack.

Once they were both cleaned up, all three gentlemen headed towards the church.

Derek let Jack walk into the church to find Fran and take a seat before the processional began. Derek had chosen for Jack to be his best man. Jack Hotchner, at the ripe old age of six, decided that his Aunt Penelope and Uncle Derek belonged together.

Jack, using his cunning skills, requested that the next time Garcia babysat him it was imperative for Morgan to come with her. After a few Disney movies and many slices of pizza, Jack declared he was tired leaving the two unrequited love birds alone.

After Penelope and Derek had tucked Jack into bed after one too many stories read, Jack sighed in contentment at the beginning of Derek and Penelope's conversation when they thought the tyke was asleep.

_Flashback_

_Penelope smiled as she watched Derek read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Jack and Penelope both chuckled as Derek used a horrible British accent for Hagrid's voice._

_Jack said, "Uncle Derek, I'm sleepy now."_

_Derek looked a little disbelieving at Jack, but decided to leave it alone. Jack hugged Derek and Penelope gave him a kiss on the forehead and a momma bear hug._

_Derek and Penelope stood in the doorway and looked at Jack just for a moment, they saw the boy snuggle with his favorite stuffed animal._

_Penelope sighed and said, "Jack has gotten so big."_

_Derek smiled at Penelope and said, "Yeah, he has. He won't be Little Hotchner for much longer now."_

_Penelope absent mindedly said, "Henry is getting big too. I miss being able to carry him around."_

_Derek placed a hand on Penelope's shoulder and said, "That's what kids do, Baby Girl."_

_Penelope sighed sadly and said, "I know, but handsome, it still makes me a little sad."_

_Derek quietly asked, "Why is that?"_

_Penelope could no longer look at Jack. She turned her back to the door and headed for Hotch's living room._

_Derek knew she was avoiding the question, but he wasn't sure how hard to push her into talking._

_Penelope sat down on the couch and patted the seat cushion next to her._

_Wordlessly Derek sat down and placed an arm around her, tucking her into his side._

_Penelope looked at Derek and said, "I sort of live vicariously through JJ and Hotch. I mean they have wonderful children, and I get to be part of their lives, but sometimes I really feel like I am missing out."_

_Derek placed his index finger under Penelope's chin forcing eye contact between the two of them._

_Derek softly said, "Penelope, without a doubt, I know you would make one hell of a mother."_

_Penelope mumbled something under her breath and tried to look everywhere but Derek's eyes._

_Derek said, "Baby, say that again."_

_Penelope said, "Kevin doesn't think we should be parents. He wants to marry me, but he wants nothing to do with kids. He doesn't even like that I babysit Henry and Jack."_

_"Asshole."_

_"Derek, what?"_

_"I said Kevin Lynch is an asshole. Sorry, but if anyone on earth would make a amazing mother it would be you."_

_Penelope pulled away from Derek and stood up and said, "Derek, maybe Kevin is right…"_

_Derek looked at Penelope like she had grown two heads._

_Derek said, "Woman, you are crazy to let Kevin even begin to plant that thought in your pretty little head."_

_Penelope brokenly said, "But it doesn't matter anyway...If I want to stay with-"_

_Derek cut her off the best way he knew how. He crashed his lips against her's._

_Penelope took a step back and said, "Derek that's not-"_

_Derek said, "Penelope, I can't just stand by any longer…"_

_"Derek Morgan, what the hell are you talking about?"_

_"Penelope...tell me that you haven't felt an ounce of what I really feel for you. You can't say it can you?"_

_Penelope gritted her teeth and said, "Derek, how the hell was I suppose to know what you were thinking? You stood by and watched me date Kevin."_

_Derek replied, "Garcia, I didn't know what to do. You seemed happy, hell if I had've known you were this miserable I would have made Kevin kick rocks a long time ago."_

_"Derek is this what this is about, you trying to protect me like you're my big brother?"_

_Derek spat, "Is that what you think of me... as your brother?"_

_Penelope said, "Yes. No, Shit I don't know. It's hard to read you, and I'm-"_

_Derek asked, "And you're what baby?"_

_Penelope stared at Derek and finally let her emotions truly show._

_Penelope said, "Derek, I refused to be the girl that fell all over you. I watched for years. Watched you dance, flirt, and screw your way through this world. I'm not saying you would treat me like that. Hell, I am not sure if you would want me anyway. And I was not about to put myself on a ledge that high."_

_Derek replied, "Woman, I told you I loved you. I tell you I'm proud of you. I flirt and say things to you that shouldn't be said in the light of day, and you question your appeal to me?"_

_Penelope scoffed and said, "You didn't make anything clear. One minute I think you are going to rip my clothes off, and the next you pat my head like I'm a child. Make up your mind Derek."_

_Derek hastily said, "My mind has been made up for a long time, but you were too damn stubborn to see what I want, and gorgeous, that is you."_

_Penelope took a step towards Derek and quietly said, "I want to believe you. I really do."_

_"Penelope...Baby… It kills me to see you with him, change yourself for him. I would never ask you to do that, you mean way too much to me. If you wanted I would give you a basketball team of babies, but I will be damned if I sit by and not fight for you...for us not anymore."_

_Penelope rubbed her temples and said, "Derek, we are being too loud. We are going to wake Jack up."_

_Derek narrowed his eyes at Penelope and said, "Then admit it. Admit that you love me enough to fight for us."_

_"But what about Kevin?"_

_Derek took a hold of Penelope's shoulders and said, "I don't give a flying…"_

_Jack popped his head around the corner and said sleepily, "You guys are being too loud."_

_Derek and Penelope both turned sheepishly to look at Jack._

_Derek said, "Sorry, little guy."_

_Penelope finished the thought by saying, "We didn't mean to be too loud."_

_Jack said, "It's okay. Plus, uncle Derek is right. You should be a mommy, and he should be a daddy."_

_At that statement, Jack could have knocked the normally solid Agent Morgan over with a feather._

_Penelope and Derek gaped at little Hotchner for what seemed like hours._

_Penelope cleared her throat and asked, "What makes you say that?"_

_Jack said, "Cause Uncle Morgan is strong, and he puts me on his shoulders so I can see over everyone else."_

_Penelope smiled slightly and said, "Yes, he does."_

_Then Jack said, "And Aunt Penny makes the bestest cookies in the world."_

_Derek chuckled and said, "She does, doesn't she?"_

_Jack said, "Oh, and Uncle D, you are brave. Like Superman brave, and Aunt P you always make me feel better when I'm sad or hurt."_

_Penelope said, "Oh Jack, that is so sweet."_

_Jack then shrugged and said, "Me and Henry don't like Kevin. He won't let us see any of his video games, and he doesn't like the park...oh and he doesn't even have a Clooney."_

_Derek said, "Well I do have a Clooney, and I love the park."_

_Penelope swatted Derek's arm and whispered, "You cannot use this adorable child for your own agenda."_

_Jack said, "Plus you two love each other, and daddy said that is the best reason to have a family."_

_After tucking Jack back into bed, Penelope and Derek sat down and talked. Really talked, and listened to each other._

_Over the course of the night they ended up laughing at how blind they had been._

_After a not so pleasant call to Kevin, and Derek calling his latest piece and giving her the heave-ho, both Penelope and Derek dated for just a few short months and were now set to be married._

Present

Jack Hotchner stood next to Derek. The bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. The music changed to "Here comes the bride."

Everyone in the packed church stood up and turned towards the back.

Derek's vision got blurry as he saw the church doors open wide. Rossi had his arm linked with Penelope's as they made their way towards Derek and their future.

Derek took in her flowing white dress, with the long train. Derek smiled at the crystal butterflies stitched into the bodice of her dress.

As Penelope got closer Derek felt his breath hitch. Once Rossi handed over Penelope to her future husband Derek could finally relax.

The ceremony was moving along fine.

The minister looked out into the crowd and said, "If anyone objects to the union, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Derek didn't even bother to look out into the crowd. He knew no one was crazy enough…

"I object!"

Fran said loudly, "Oh, hell no! Lord Forgive me."

Penelope looked out to see who had objected and said, "Kevin, what are you doing here!?"

Kevin said, "Plum Sauce, I can't let you marry him. We were meant to be. What about our love for RPG, and GUI, and _Firefly_?"

Derek went to walk down the very short flight of stairs to get to Lynch. Derek stopped when he felt a small hand on his arm. Derek looked oddly at Jack.

Jack said, "Let me."

Derek went to protest but Jack had already jumped off the stage and started heading towards Lynch. With all the alpha males in the room radiating annoyance and anger, silently everyone agreed to keep Jack safe.

Kevin ignored Jack and started walking towards Penelope again.

Jack pulled himself up to his full height and said, "No Mr. Lynch you have to go."

Kevin whined, "According to Virginia law, if somebody objects, the wedding officiant has to hear them out."

Jack glanced back at the minister who nodded his head yes.

Jack sighed and said, "Hurry up."

Kevin scoffed at Jack and said, "Penelope, this is a mistake."

Before Penelope could respond, Jack said, "No. I love My Aunt P and my Uncle Derek. You can't be here."

Kevin said, "Look, Jack, you are an okay kid, but move."

Jack squared his shoulders in a decidedly Hotch stance and said, "Or what?"

Kevin said, "Look, Jack, just let me talk to Penelope."

Derek had, had enough and was walking towards Lynch.

Derek stopped in his tracks when Jack said, "My mommy loved my daddy, and she went away, and my daddy was sad. But then Emily came over and made us smile again. That is what My Aunt P does. She makes people happy, and you made her sad. Now go away."

Derek stood behind Jack and said, "Lynch, I know this is a house of God, but if you don't leave right now, its about to be the house where I put my foot in your ass. Got it?"

Kevin turned around and tossed over his shoulder, "Penelope you are making a huge mistake."

Derek said, "The only person who made a mistake was me. I should have told my Baby Girl I loved her a long time ago, now if a six year old can see it certainly you can."

Kevin said, "I'm sorry but Jack is just a child, what does he know?"

Jack said, "I know that my aunt Penelope doesn't like you anymore. And she is having a baby with my uncle Derek."

Kevin stopped, he was frozen in his tracks.

Kevin wheezed out, "A baby?!"

Derek looked from Jack to Penelope.

Derek asked, "Is it true?"

Penelope beamed and nodded.

Derek picked Jack up and walked briskly back over to his wife to be. Derek placed Jack down and motioned for the minister to continue. All thoughts of Kevin Lynch were forgotten.

Lynch stood for a moment in shock. He was brought out if his thoughts as he felt himself being dragged to the back of the church then tossed out.

Erin Strauss stood over Kevin and said, "Lynch, I expected better of you. Your little outbursts are exactly why I have declined your request for transfer to the D.C office."

Kevin mumbled something about frat rules and Erin rolled her eyes.

Erin turned back around and asked, "Can you repeat that please?"

Kevin said, "Of course you would take their side."

Erin sighed and said, "Kevin it isn't about taking sides. What do you want me to do order TA Garcia to marry you instead?"

Kevin shrugged and said, "I guess not." Lynch dusted himself off and proceeded towards his car.

Strauss turned on her heels and walked back into the church. Rossi shot her a quick thumbs up and she winked back.

The reception was in full swing. Jack, and Henry were having a fun time running around and dancing on the dance floor.

Penelope and Derek did all the wedding reception traditions. They cut the cake, Penelope threw her flowers, and Derek tossed Penelope's garter.

The night was winding down. JJ and Will had already left because Henry tried go to sleep under one of the skilfully decorated tables.

Both Derek and Penelope expressed their gratitude to Jack, more than once with more candy bribes

Jack was dancing between Emily and Hotch. It was a fast and silly song insisting on finding whoever had let the dogs out.

Derek tapped Aaron's shoulder and said, "May I speak to Jack?"

Jack stood in front of Derek.

Derek cleared his throat and said," Jack, I owe a lot to you. Normally the adults are the ones with the answer, but you helped me...and...and for that, thank you."

Jack smiled and said, "You're welcome. Now can you tell Uncle Dave and Uncle Spencer they still owe me my fifty bucks cause I won the bet!

Derek asked, "What bet?"

Jack looked down at his shiny loafers and said, "Well you see...Emily and Daddy said you and Aunt P would never figure it out. Then Uncle Dave said one of you would ask the other out eventually. Uncle Spencer said that, there was nothing to realize, so Aunt JJ whacked him on the arm, and I told them they were all wrong. So I bet them $50 bucks each I could get you two together."

Derek clapped Jack's shoulder and said, "My man. How about I buy you a piece of cake?"

Don't forget to vote for the 2013 Profiler's Choice Awards!


End file.
